


The Graveyard

by Yojojalapenjo



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Other, Panic, Trauma, disturbing descriptions and imagery, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo
Summary: Where do all the bodies go when they are ejected?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea i had a while back..  
> Thanks to Executortionist for the body eating idea!!

White wakes with a start.

Barely awake and quite disheveled, she throws her covers off of herself as White’s bare feet hit the floor—the tremors of The Skeld’s emergency alarm sending tremors through the walls and up her body.

What had happened? Who sounded the alarm?

White’s doors open just as Purple sprints past her room. Like White, he is still in his pajamas, and is as equally as unnerved as to what was going on.

  
White closes her doors to follow him down the barracks into the cafeteria where Blue, Green, and Pink are already waiting. To White’s surprise, Pink’s daughter—Rose—was the one to call the emergency button, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

  
“What happened?” Blue presses, voice urgent.

  
“Is everyone still alive?” Purple   
asks, causing all hearts to momentarily skip a beat while they paused to check the monitors. Thankfully, all (remaining) crewmates were accounted for.

  
“Baby,” Pink says in a soft tone. “Tell them what you saw.”

  
Rose nods. “U-Um,” Rose murmurs nervously, fidgeting with her hands. “I-I saw someone... outside the window.”

  
Silence. A heavy sense of dread takes over White’s heart, and she cocks her head.

  
“What do you mean?” White asks gently, knowing this child would react negatively to panic.

  
Rose somewhat curls in on herself, though her mom gives her an encouraging nod, and the girl continues.

“There was someone outside my window,” Rose speaks, her voice shaking. “He—He was missing his body,” She began to sob, and Pink immediately reaches for her daughter, who curls into her mother’s chest.

  
“What?” Blue asks, breathless. “But... that’s not possible. We... We haven’t ejected anyone since—“

  
“Since a few weeks ago,” Green finishes for him, affirming the man’s statement. All eyes turn to Rose.

  
“Was this a nightmare you had?” Purple asks, and Pink is the one to respond.

  
“No,” She defends her daughter. “Rose was awake when I went to sleep, which was not for long. When I woke up, she was crying and pointing out of the window.”

  
“Did you see the body?” White cuts in. Pink is about to respond, though a warning from the ship cuts her off.

  
**_“Warning: incoming objects detected. 100 feet.”_ **

  
The broadcast repeats itself, and Green reels backwards.

“We shouldn’t be encountering anything,” She mumbles, puzzled. “Our trajectory has been cleared; the cannons would take care of the rest.”

  
“Guys,” Blue’s voice cracks, and all heads turn his way to see him staring out of the large cafeteria windows. “Rose wasn’t lying.”

White’s jaw dropped.

Mass collections of bodies—all colors, all shapes, all _severed_ —were strewn about, body pieces floating in circular motion as if that’s what they were designed to do. Most revealed skeletons or weeks-old rotting flesh; crystalized, and pale in color. 

  
Pink shields her and her daughter’s eyes from the macabre view, turning around with a voluntary shudder. Purple covers his mouth while Blue just stares, Green trembling where she stands. White feels numb, and paralyzed.

“What is this?” White whispers, bone-chilled.

“T-There’s so.. many...” Green croaks, suddenly burping before she rushes quickly to the garbage chute where she profusely empties the contents of her stomach. Pink makes a noise of concern, still hiding her child’s view while rushing over to help her crewmate.

  
“Guys,” Blue speaks up, sounding panicked. “Guys, one’s still _moving_.”

  
Green wretches harder at the news, Pink rubbing circles on her back while White immediately rushes over to see what Blue is observing.

  
Indeed, one of the bodies a good distance from the ship is twitching—though it’s far from normal.

  
“What—What is that?” Blue yelps while taking a step back, White’s eyes catching sight of barely-visible lines sprouting from the corpse’s body. White squints hard, and while trying to zoom in on the unidentified object, she catches more movement, and lets out a wail.

Purple and Blue jolt when she falls to the ground, scooting far back from the window.

  
“They’re imp—IMPOSTERS!” She shrieks, Purple going to help her up while Blue jerks his head back towards the windows.

  
Indeed, ejected imposters were thrown in the bunch of dead, floating bodies—seeming to be feeding off of the remains.

  
Blue is next to cover his mouth before he gets sick. Purple watches his team as they uselessly stare out at the field of horror—the graveyard that would forever haunt their minds.  



End file.
